1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electrographic image forming apparatuses obtain images by forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of a rotating photoreceptor, visualizing the electrostatic latent image into a toner image on a developer, and electrostatically transferring the toner image onto a recording medium.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1995-140744 discloses an electrographic image forming apparatus of this kind. In the electrographic image forming apparatus, the photoreceptor, the charger, the developer, the cleaner, and other consumables subject to wear through repeated image forming operations are integrated into what is called a process cartridge, which is removable and exchangeable.